Prophecy
by LittlePinkDevil
Summary: Their fate was written and foretold in a prophecy predicted years before their birth. From different worlds, two different people meet and along goes the fulfilment of their destiny. Sasuke x Sakura


_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_-_

_-_

_A/N: Hello, minna! I've written another story here for all of you. I'm not actually supposed to write this until I finish all my other fics but I got so inspired! I couldn't stop thinking about it and when I finally decided to type it in my computer, I was typing nonstop! I couldn't hold my excitement. The plot sort of came to me on impulse. Well, let's not indulge anymore on my useless blabber and let's read the story. And, oh! Make sure to give reviews after, ok? Constructive criticism is accepted and no flames. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. _

_-_

Anyway, on with the story!

_-_

-

* * *

**Prophecy**

_By: LittlePinkDevil_

_**

* * *

Chapter 1**__

* * *

-_

_- _

_Years ago, a prophecy was foretold by a seer. His eyes dilated and his body stiffened. He opened his mouth and spoke, his voice low and husky._

_-_

_-_

"_**Beneath the skies and stars, the last remaining heir falls to the enemy who has slain thousands of his kind. Darkness comes, blood spilled and death feasts...and only the sacrifice of one most precious, will end all…"**_

_-_

_-_

'SAKURA!'

He quickly ran towards her and easily caught her body.

'Sakura!'

…

Carefully, he placed her body on the ground and gently shook her.

'Sakura…'

…

Her blood soaked his clothes but he paid no heed.

'Wake up…'

…

He pleaded and hugged her body close to his.

'Don't leave me…'

…

He buried his face on her neck, inhaling deeply her scent.

'Wake up…'

…

He begged.

'Please…'

…

He whimpered.

'I need you…'

…

He cried.

'SAKURA!'

…shouting to the skies above.

_-_

_-_

_A year ago…_

_She gripped the gun on her hand fiercely. She then moved rapidly as a flash of lightning in the sky as she pulled the trigger towards her opponent. She was a hunter__— __skilled and the __**best**__ of all. Sounds of gunshots echoed loudly as she stopped to take a deep breath before pursuing her enemies again. Her enemies are not of the ordinary but mythical creatures, that many had believe not exist. They are what most call, __**vampires**_

'_I will not fail my mission…'_

_Her enemies charged at her simultaneously, but none could withstand her agility and strength. Moments later, the bright moon illuminated on the lone figure that stood amongst the fallen bodies in the ground. In less than a second, the bodies shattered into dust, the wind blowing them away._

'_Mission accomplished…'_

_She skimmed her surroundings cautiously for any upcoming enemies. Sensing none, she pocketed her gun and disappeared from the site. _

_-_

_-_

The _best _hunter.

Famous for her agility and strength…

Fulfilled thousands of missions…

Killed thousands of enemies…

Feared by many…

_Sakura Haruno…_

_-_

_-_

"_**Beneath the skies and stars, the last remaining heir…"**_

_-_

_-_

_10 months ago…_

"_Foolish brother…"_

_He stared impassively as his brother's body shattered into dust. He had finally gotten his revenge. He had finally given justice to the merciless murder of his family. With his hands, he killed the murderer__— __his own brother, Itachi. _

_With his brother now gone, he realized he was the only one left. The __**last**__ Uchiha. The last remaining __**heir**__ to the throne. _

_-_

_-_

_He growled fiercely. His duties had become more and more stressful. How much more if he ascends on the throne? A soft knock on his door was heard and he told them to come in._

"_Your highness, I have terrible news. It has been reported that quite a number of our men have been slain once again by the hunters."_

_In seconds, his eyes narrowed into slits. __**Hunters…**__ that word alone, angers him. They had proven quite a nuisance and he realized, he had one thing to take care of before he decides to take on the throne._

'_I will eradicate them all…'_

_-_

_-_

The prince of the vampire kingdom…

The last _Uchiha…_

The last heir to the throne…

_Sasuke Uchiha…_

_-_

_-_

_A prophecy foretold…_

_-_

_-_

_Two different worlds collide…_

_-_

_-_

…_and two different people meet._

_-_

_-_

* * *

_A/N: Well, another new story and end of chapter one! I can't believe I wrote a new one when I haven't even finished updating my other fics. I just couldn't resist it! Anyway, please don't forget to give reviews! I'd appreciate it if you guys would comment about the story and what you think. Anyway, I'd like to recommend you guys to read my other fics__— __'Broken'__ and __'Just For You'__. I need to know what you guys think about these fics too. _

_Yours truly,_

_**LittlePinkDevil**_


End file.
